


the hour before dawn

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Unit
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Trust, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even half asleep, Mack can hear everything he needs to know from the sound of Jonas' voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hour before dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



> A yuletide treat for gwyneth.

Mack’s eyelids fluttered open as he gauged where he was. 

“Morning, solider,” Jonas said, voice warm.

Mack smiled, leaned lazily back toward Jonas’ chest. He knew that Jonas would sound completely different if they had to get up to work any time soon. The distinction would be subtle, some slight variation on calm and strong, since Jonas never ceased trying to be the perfect soldier. But Mack knew every contour, every sinew, of Jonas’ voice.

Mack closed his eyes again and mumbled, “Morning, top. How long before we have to get moving?”

Jonas ran his hand lightly through Mack’s hair. “Another hour or so. ”

Mack looked up, smirking just a little. “And how would you like to utilize that time?”

Jonas let out a little breath and smiled fondly. “Given yesterday, you should probably catch up on your sleep. Can’t have you exhausted.” 

“When has exhaustion ever stopped me?”

“True enough,” Jonas said, but he started running his hand across Mack’s back, an invitation to nestle back into sleep. 

It was tempting: the warmth, the gentle hands. If Mack were the type who needed safety, this was as close as he’d get. 

“Okay,” Mack said, eyelids feeling heavy. “Ten more minutes of sleep, then fifty minutes of the other thing.”

Jonas laughed. “All right.” His hand was still rubbing Mack’s back. 

“Seriously, you’d better wake me up in ten minutes,” Mack said.

Jonas paused, looked down at Mack’s face, so tired, so trusting. 

“I give the orders around here, soldier,” Jonas said, smiling.

“Yes, sir,” Mack said, falling back into sleep. Jonas just held him tighter.


End file.
